Romeo and Cinderella
by 6Fortius9
Summary: They were so in love with each other, yet his parents refused their relationship. Will Tsuna and Giotto really become like Romeo and Juliet? Or will Tsuna be like Cinderella and get his own happy ending? Read and find out!


ROMEO AND CINDERELLA:

* * *

><p>The darkness which covered the sky above was light up by thousands and millions of radiating bright stars, just like a pitch black bottle filled to the brim with beautiful fireflies. Its beauty could be compared to none on this special night, as the full moon hanging in the night sky glowed mysterious and curiously yet also, at the same time, it was like a pretty young maiden dancing gracefully in the sky, left to show off her talents and flaunt her beauty which would make any single person on Earth red in jealousy.<p>

A young boy sat on the edge of his bed, gazing down at the ripe red apple in his hands with his large innocent brown eyes, his gravity-defying hair flying about and spiked in all the directions. His mouth was morphed into a saddened frown, and his eyes watered as he was on the verge of crying out loud. He wore no more than a long sleeved white collared shirt, as well as a pair of long black pants, both of the cloths seemingly oversized on him.

His pouty cherry lips which seemed to be made just for the sake of kissing opened slightly as the name of the person whom his parents had forbidden him from meeting ever again slipped through them, sounding ever so sweet when he says it. "Giotto…"

"_You shall just be like those two Romeo and Juliet whom you liked so much in the movie! You shall never ever meet or be together again!"_

Their cruel words once again echoed through his mind, and tears started coming out once more but he held them in.

"…Hai?" Was the unexpected sentence of the said person.

Tsuna's eyes went wide as his head shot up towards his windows, where a man older than him sat, a smile playing across his lips. He looks almost the same as Tsuna, other than his deep blue eyes which were as deep as the never ending ocean, and his sunny blond hair which was as bright as the sun's rays of light.

"…Giotto!" Tsuna gasped, his hands going up to cover his mouth in disbelief while tears finally dripped out of his eyes and showed at the corners of his eyes.

Giotto gave him a soft gentle smile as he dropped down from where he was sitting, making a bee line across the room and over to the younger and smaller boy who sat frozen in shock. Placing his palms on the younger boy's shoulders, he pushed him down so that he was pinning Tsuna down onto the king sized bed which Tsuna has always thought was too big for just himself.

"G-Giotto…"Tsuna let out, his eyes shutting as tears slowly trailed down his soft cheeks.

"Shhh…"Giotto hushed him, leaning in closer such that it would only be centimeters before their lips touched. His eyes gazed up at the younger boy lovingly and adoringly, filled with affection for him as his smile remained on his face.

"…hm…"Tsuna cried silently, still pinned down while Giotto nuzzled his face like a cat.

Soon, their eyes met and Tsuna's brows furrowed together in pain and sadness. "What should we do? Father and Mother…"He left his sentence hanging mid way, as both of them knew what was next. His parents had rejected their relationship, what should they do now? Was the unfinished question.

Giotto's smile disappeared at the mention of that before his eyes gazed into Tsuna's with great intensity and trembled so much that it seemed so pained it almost made Tsuna's heart burst. "Tsuna…I apologise. It was all my fault that you now have to go through this…maybe I should never have confessed then maybe-

"Then maybe I would not have found out that my whole life was spent as a bird trapped within a cage. Then maybe I would never have experienced true happiness. Then maybe I would never have seen or noticed you while you suffered in silence." Tsuna interrupted, his voice slowing down at the near end as a slow smile spreaded itself over his face.

"Tsuna…"Giotto said, moved with gratitude and his eyes filled with so much feelings of happiness that it almost seems like he was a furball of positive emotions.

Tsuna continued, the smile turning into a hundred miles wide one. "I don't ever regret having fallen with you, Gio-mn!" He moaned out, his eyes clenching together once again as a pair of lips pressed itself onto his, moving quickly as it mold itself into his.

Giotto took the opportunity as he gasped and slipped his tongue into the boy's, exploring the wet cavern which tasted like milk chocolate and vanilla combined all together, with a hint of green tea. He mentally chuckled with what was still left of his brain power. Green tea and sweets was just so like the Japanese.

He made his tongue reach out and touch Tsuna's, gaining another moan, and slowly curved his own around the boy's, before drawing the boy's own tongue into his mouth.

Tsuna pressed himself harder onto the elder, trying to taste more of that minty refreshing taste, only to find himself pushed harder downwards as the duo reluctantly separated with each other for the sake of the much needed oxygen, a trail of their merged saliva hanging between them and fading into the darkness.

It was then that the old grandfather clock that was outside in the living room rung, signifying that twelve midnight was here and the deep bell like sound echoing throughout the whole white mansion where Tsuna and his parents lived in.

Both the teens panted hastily for air, before their eyes met once again and Giotto gazed down at the younger boy, swallowing. "Tsuna, are you sure-

"You are the only one who has ever treated me with care and kindness. I love you, Giotto. I don't care what comes in our way from now on, but I'm sure we'll be able to pass through them without a single doubt." Tsuna cut in, his eyes determined and reflecting the moon's light as he slide his hands around Giotto's neck.

A grin made its way to the elder's face, before he leaned down and placed a kiss on Tsuna's forehead gently, before moving his face down onto his neck and bit down, making sweet passionate cherry red marks which were the prove of their activities that night.

"Mn…G-Giotto…"Tsuna moaned out loud as the blonde moved down, unbuttoning his long sleeved white shirt and sliding it away, revealing his little hardened nipples which perked up excitedly.

"Tsuna…"Giotto smiled, happy and satisfied that the younger was so excited by him before taking the right nipple into his mouth, his right hand teasingly pinching at the other and tweaking it in many directions, making the younger squirm uncomfortably as small erotic sounds erupted from him with each movement that Giotto did on his sensitive body, including the left hand which Giotto had twirled torturously and painfully at his inner thigh, dipping down every now and then reaching closer to his hardened part only to go back up again.

Tsuna groaned impatiently yet whined childishly at the same time. "Giotto…"He pouted like a little kid not getting what he wants, and the tears which he had added on to the effect.

Giotto grinned sheepishly at the puppy face which the younger made at him. It was no use even if he tried battling the urge to torture him more. That face has always implanted guilt deep within him and he would without a doubt, always lose to it. That much he knew from experience.

Finally, deciding that it was enough, Giotto moved downwards, pulling off the black pants which Tsuna had worn to sleep and his erected cock flew up automatically once released. Tsuna let out a refreshing sound, happy that the constriction was no longer there, only to soon turn and be converted in a half moan and half groan.

Looking down, he found the cause of the heavenly feeling which was Giotto sucking on his length, taking the entire thing into his mouth and deep-throating it.

Giotto continued his actions, not noticing the boy staring at him, and licked the pink head, pushing his tongue on the slit getting an even louder moan from him, and at the same time, focusing on distracting Tsuna from the pain as he pushed his one finger into the small tight hole, looking up all the time to check on Tsuna's response, fearing that the smaller boy would be in pain.

Tsuna panted heavily, his eyes dazed and zoned out while his mouth wide opened, gasping all the while and a stream of saliva was dripping down the side of his mouth. A heavy blush was painted all over his face as another finger was added, and then another, all of which sending a strange feeling through to the pit of his stomach. Strange, yes. But not uncomfortable. In fact, it was giving him tremors of pleasure which had all of the thoughts flying out from his head.

The air was filled with the scent of sex and thick with tension as Giotto continued fingering Tsuna, while pleasuring him on his private part all the time.

Just as the younger was about to come, Giotto retreated his fingers and released Tsuna's length from his mouth. Tsuna let out a begging whimper at the lost, which soon disappeared and was replaced with an 'Eep!' as Giotto positioned himself at his entrance, after taking off the trousers which he had been wearing of course.

Giotto breathed in before climbing up to Tsuna's face and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Are you sure-?" He repeated his question, to which Tsuna nodded determinedly.

Another breath before Giotto then pushed himself in, careful to not hurt the younger boy as he knew it would be his first time. Tsuna winced and more tears dripped out as his barrier slowly snapped apart, and he screamed painfully into Giotto's lips, while the older man did whatever he could to sooth the pain, ruffling the boy's hair like how he knew he likes it.

After another moment, Tsuna finally stopped, and grunted in a signal for Giotto to move. Slowly, he begun his thrusting, retracting until only his head was still stuck within the hot cavern which was tightened over his entire length torturously, and slammed in without any mercy at all, barely able to control his own movements.

And it was just so aimed directly at the younger boy's prostate, making him scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Giotto mentally thanked that the room was sound-proof, and continued his actions, aiming for the prostate every single time.

"I-I'm coming!" Tsuna warned, shouting.

Giotto placed his chin on the younger boy's shoulder. "Come for me, Tsuna!" He allowed, before the cavern tightened even more on his length and Tsuna came over their stomachs, making Giotto release into him as well, his hot seed filling the deepest part of the boy and some flowing out of his entrance.

The duo relaxed as they snuggled into each other, Giotto pulling himself out of Tsuna and pulling Tsuna into his embrace.

"_Ti amo, Giotto."_

"_Ti amo, Tsuna."_

A scream erupted throughout the whole mansion and the two parents rushed up into their son's room where they had heard the maid scream from, struggling to get up from the ground as she stared fearfully, pointing at what was on the bed.

Their eyes went wide as well, with both anger and disbelief.

Atop the bed sat a piece of neatly written note, pressed down and prevented from flying away by a piece of red apple.

"_Arrivederci, papa, mama. I'm going to become Cinderella and have my happiness with Romeo."_

* * *

><p><em>I believe I am going to make another version of it, since I think it's the best work I've ever done so far. <em>

_Please Review and give me your comments and thoughts on it~! q(^w^)p_


End file.
